Erynia
Erynias are a species of harpy. They appear larger than harpies and armored and can be distinguished from other harpies by their crystal "bracelets." Bestiary entry : A merchant once told me I reminded him of an erynia. Naturally, I immediately teleported him to one of their nests, so he could see for himself how ill-fitting a comparison it was. – Lytta Neyd, the sorceress also known as Coral : Hard as it is to imagine, the erynias found in Skellige are even more repulsive - and dangerous - than harpies, their close relatives. Though well-rotten carrion is their food of choice, they will not turn up their noses at fresh meat, man flesh included. : When they spy a potential victim, erynias, like harpies or shishigas, will try to make full use of the strength of their numbers and their ability to control the skies. They will circle above their prey then attack from several directions at once, striking with razor-shark talons and tearing their targets to shreds. : While attacking they aim for the neck, eyes and other vital organs, often causing their prey to bleed to death as a result. In this way a small flock of erynias is able to make quick work of larger and better-armed victims, who often are not able to defend themselves effectively from several opponents attacking at once. Combat tactics Harpies, erynias, and all their varied sub-species, favor flying and hunting in packs. This could mean a handful of five or six individuals, upwards of twenty. Approach known nesting grounds with extreme caution. When provoked, harpies and erynias begin circling them from above, swooping alone or in groups of two or three. If they are grouped close enough during a dive, you can catch multiple harpies with area-of-effect abilities or bombs. Igni is effective against harpies, able to light them on fire and bring them out of the air. Yrden is good for situations where a witcher is surrounded by many harpies in close proximity. Harpies and erynias often come to a hover in front of humanoid victims before lashing out with their talons. Use that moment to prepare a counterattack, or Aard to bring them to the ground. Like many flying creatures, a bolt from a crossbow, or a good blast of Aard, can be enough to ground a harpy or erynias. They can also be knocked out of the air with a well timed counter-attack. If a witcher is close to one of these grounded creatures, they should take advantage of this moment of weakness and execute them quickly, before they recover. If many individuals in a flock are converging around a witcher, they should use Aard to blast a path to freedom. Grapeshot can also be used, but one should be mindful of the blast radius. Erynias are more vicious than their harpy cousins, able to cause bleeding wounds that can overwhelm even a witcher. Trivia *In Greek mythology, the Erinyes (or Furies) are a group of goddess of vengeance, that torments the soul of those who break an oath or betrayed their friends and family. Much like the Harpies, the Erinyes are represented as a group of three winged sisters. Notes *In , you can get a bestiary entry for the Erynia reading from the book Journey to the End of the World. fr:Erynia it:Erynia ru:Эриния pt-br:Erínias Category:The Witcher 2 bestiary Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary